The Hearts of War
by The Narrorator no one listens too
Summary: when the Queen of Hearts wants to start a war between worlds, its up to the LXG along with Alice and the Hatter to stop her
1. Two worlds divided

It's been about 3 years since the terror of M and his gang, and the death of Allen Quartermain. Mina Harker, Dr. Jeykle and Captian Nemo, began to travle extensivly. Rodney Skinner went to Italy to work for the police and also he found a way to be invisable and solid at will. Tom Sawyer stayed in England, to also due police work and to hold down the fort incase M was right about a world war. One night as Sawyer was patroling near Hyde Park, when he heard arguing from the oark. He went to investigate and found a girl in her early 20's with long blond hair reaching down to her waist. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress that was very easy for her to move in, and kept her hair back with a black head band. The even stange thing about her was, that her eyes glowed an electric blue like Mina's did. She was arguing with a man, about 25 or 26, he had white hair, or it was so light blond that it looked white. He was very tall, around 6 foot with a large nose and had emerld green eyes. He had a large black top hat, with a white tux top and black pants.

"why do you always have to agrevate people" the man said.

"why do you always have to get in my way" the girl screamed.

"Alice you – uggg" he screeched.

"and Hatter you tall hatted peanut brain" the girl Sawyer assumed was named Alice yelled. Sawyer took out his gun and moved closer, making sure he was kept hidden.

"children please, this is no time for fighting" a sudden voice said. Out of the darkness came a black and white stripped cat and it had a large grin planted on it's face.

"stay out of this Cheshire Cat" Alice and the Hatter said in unicen, which made Sawyer jump.

"oh you two brutes, you made poor Mr. Sawyer jump" the Cat suddenly ginned turning his head towards where Sawyer was hiding.

"we know your there Mr. Sawyer, please come out" the girl named Alice called. Slowly Sawyer immerged from his hiding place, and walked over to the trio.

"tell me Mr. Sawyer, are you still with the LXG?" the Hatter asked.

"okay whats all the ruccus?" Skinner asked when he entered the suprisingly large manor Sawyer had told them to meet at.

"yes what is going on here?" Nemo said.

"well we need your help" Alice said.

"well we have a large threat on our hands and we need help" the Hatter explained.

"you see, there is a land you can only get to in your dreams, called Wonderland" Alice began. " The queen of this land, wants to declair war on this world and we need help stopping her".

"you know this sounds a great deal like our friend M and his war talk" Mina said.

"Don't worrie we know how and where to stop her, but as Alice said we need help" the Hatter said.

"Well, then what do we have to do" Skinner asked, "and love don't be intimidated by my powers". Alice cocked an eyebrow and she magically pulled double daggers out from the sleeves of her dress.

"and how did you do that?" Skinner said in awe.

"it's magic" Alice smirked.

"Magic or not, we have to stop this queen" Nemo said, "please follow me". Alice and the Hatter shrugged and followed Nemo and the rest of them. Outside Alice and the Hatter saw the most amazing thing, and Nemo called an Automobiel.

"so where are you two from" Dr. Jeykle finally spoke up as they were sitting in the automobeil.

"the Hatter from Wonderland" Alice said "and I am from yours truly, London".

"and how did you get to Wonderland?" Dr. Jeykle asked.

"As I have said, you have to have the will and it's a place you can only visit in your dreams" Alice said

"I am not entirly sure I get it, what do you mean?" Mina asked.

"I got there because I didn't like my life, I wanted a world of myown and I got it" Alice started "other people must simply get away or hate something so much they don't want to live on this world anymore".

"so your saying, if you hate your life enough, you'll go to this Wonderland" Sawyer said.

"yes, that's basicaly it" the Hatter answered.

"well, this should be fun" Skiner said.


	2. What Alice won't say

Well after a few more questions and the shock of seeing the Nautilus, The LXG accompanied by Alice and the Hatter came to talk about the new threat.

"So I still don't get this, what is this about," Sawyer asked.

"The Queen of Hearts, the ruler of Wonderland, wants to start a war between my world and yours" the Hatter said.

"That's it in a nutshell," Alice said.

"So how do we stop her?" Mina asked.

"Well, first we have to find where she plans on bringing her army to this world" Alice explained.

"And how do we find that out?" Skinner smiled as he starred at Alice.

"That's my job" a sudden voice came from nowhere, then a cat, the same one Sawyer saw came trotting up.

"And you are?" Mina said coolly

"I am the Cheshire Cat, spy for the Living and belong to the dead" the cat grinned.

"Please don't mind the Cheshire cats riddles" the Hatter said, "he's always doing that".

"What did he mean by that?" Dr. Jeykle finally chimed in.

"Exactly what he said, you see there is a part of Wonderland where the dead roam" Alice began "so anytime the Queen needs an invincible warrior she can get it".

"But the good thing is, she can't bring them to this world" the Hatter said with joy.

"But we can" Alice ginned.

"We can?" the Hatter exclaimed.

"Yes, we can" Alice said.

"And how can you accomplish this?" Nemo asked, a little disturbed by Alice's tone.

"I think that's a mystery for another night" the Hatter said very eager to get out.

"I believe the Hatter is right, we shall finish this another time" Nemo said and excused himself.

"Well I think Nemo and—what is your name?" Skinner questioned.

"Hatter will be just fine" he said and also excused himself, pulling Alice along with him.

"Well you two, looks like you have competition" Mina chuckled along with Dr. Jeykle.

"What are you talking about?" Skinner and Sawyer said together.

"You two just watch yourselves" Dr. Jeykle chuckled. Yes Dr. Jeykle was laughing, ever since he had gotten control of Hyde; things had been going smoothly.

* * *

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE THE MIRROR" the Queen screamed at Grey.

" Well it's not my fault, your majesty, I am but a simple spirit" Dorian Grey sneered.

"DO NOT BE INCOMPIDENT" the Queen of Hearts screamed at her newest soldier.

"Your majesty please calm down, the only way to capture Alice is to keep our heads" Grey said as he ground his teeth into each other. Ever since Mina had killed him, he had been put to work for this hot tempered idiot. He wasn't alone though, Allen Quartermaine had come to this strange place and so far he had only seen Quartermain once.

"Your right Grey, we need Alice to bring my magnificent army to life" the Queen boasted "now, FIND HER".

* * *

"What were you thinking?" the Hatter whispered fiercely "you could have just reviled your secret to an enemy".

"Funny, haven't you done that before?" Alice growled.

"Alice look, I care about you and I don't want you to be hurt" the Hatter said.

"Look, I care about you to, you're my friend but I know what I am doing" Alice said and walked to her room for the night

The next day was just as confusing as the first, Alice and the Hatter had not spoken since the night before. So this was Sawyers time to shine, as Alice was walking up to the ' deck', as Skinner would call it; he would charm her a bit.

"So, how do you like it here?" Sawyer started.

"It's peculiar that's for sure, but I guess I have seen worse" Alice said looking over the vast ocean.

"So what is this Wonderland like?" Sawyer asked leaning on the rail.

"It's what ever you want it to be," Alice said absently.

"So I am assuming you like it there" Sawyer said.

"99 percent of the population assumes, don't be in that category" Alice said and walked away.

* * *

"I want you and a troop of about 3 to go to London and find Alice" Grey said to his small commanding troop of Cards. He had the pleasure of commanding his own deck of Cards; this was going to work to his advantage.

* * *

"Alice don't, your going to hurt someone" the Hatter pleaded with his friend.

"I know what I'm doing," she said facing the mirror in her room.

"You might let in Grey too," the Hatter said.

"It's okay, because I also know how to put them back" Alice smiled at her friend. Alice looked into the mirror and then thrust her hand into it. It began to melt, and when it had fully melted, there stood a large opening, leading into the woods. Actually, the wood it referred to as the Tulgy Wood, but this wasn't very important at this point. Alice walked into the mirror and looked back at the Hatter.

"Be careful, and you better come back" the Hatter called to her. Alice simply smiled and walked into the Tulgy wood.

* * *

"Hello Alice, I was just wondering, would you like to – no" Sawyer exclaimed as he walked towards Alice's room he had been working on a way to ask Alice to take a walk with him, funny how complicated asking a person to take a walk with them can get. Sawyer knocked on the door but their came no reply, so he knocked again. Well this was very strange, Sawyer finally got fed up and walked into Alice's room and it was empty. Sawyer looked around and found a few interesting things, he found a book with red leather cover, a necklace with a pendant shaped like a full bloomed rose and one of her knives.

"She isn't here as you can tell" that Cheshire cat said, suddenly appearing on hear bed.

"Really, would have never guessed" Sawyer said rather disappointed.

"Don't worry, if you wait he for a short while longer you'll have a lot of fun" the Cheshire cat laughed and disappeared. Sawyer decided to take the odd cat's advice, and stayed for about 5 minuets longer. Well this worked to his advantage, the mirror began to tremble and the glass began to melt. Sawyer walked over to the mirror just in time to catch Alice, who was unconsiss and bleeding. Sawyer immediately laid her down and went to go find someone to help, because injuries weren't his specialty.


	3. The way in

"These wounds are, very, very complex" Mina said examining the deep purple gash on Alice's arm. "The creature's that made these wounds is not of this earth".

"Your right, the Cards made them" the Hatter said bitterly, "I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone".

"What do you mean?" Nemo asked.

"She wanted to go check on a few things in Wonderland—" but Sawyer cut off the Hatter.

"You let her go into Wonderland!" he exclaimed "I saw her weapon on her nightstand, and you still let her go in?"

"No amount of weaponry will save you from the creatures of Wonderland" the Hatter said calmly. "If I had known what the Queen had done to the place, I would have never let her go".

"Again, what are you talking about, you speak in riddles and it begins to get annoying after a while" Dr. Jeykle said quite angrily.

"Doctor, calm yourself" Nemo said.

"Yea, take a chill" Skinner added.

"Anyway, the Queen has turned my world into a monstrous place, everything is dark and evil. She has exiled all who speak against her, and she is doing horrible things to the people she hates. I fear for my people, especially my friend the March Hare, I may never see him again," the Hatter said as if it had no emotional effect on him, but it did. " She may also do the same thing to your world,this is why we have to stop her".

"Well now that I am scared out of my bloody wits, I think we should get to work" Skinner said.

"Yes now, Mina you can finish treating Miss Alice's wounds with Mr. Hatters help" Nemo said "the rest can come with me".

* * *

"I WANTED HER ALIVE, AND YET YOU COULDN'T CATCH HER EVEN AS WOUNDED AS SHE WAS" the Queen of Hearts shrieked.

"B-but y-your majesty we—" the Card captain said with fear.

"NO, TAKE THEM AWAY, AND I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE THEM AGAIN" the Queen shouted, and the Captain along with his troop of 52 were taken to be tortured, then killed…if they were lucky. "Dorian, don't disappoint me", Dorian Grey bowed and took his troop of 52 to go plot.

* * *

"Will Alice be alright?" Sawyer asked as soon as Mina and the Hatter got back.

"She will be fine, she is asleep and I am assuming she will be for a while" Mina said.

"Alright, Hatter spit it out, what are you hiding?" Skinner said "I heard you and Alice talking about something and I want to know".

"How could you have heard, i would have seen you?" the Hatter said.

"This kid doesn't catch on quick, does he?" Skinner snickered.

"Apparently not" Nemo said unamused. Skinner then became invisible right in front of the Hatters eyes.

"Ah but—wait Alice… ugh" the Hatter yelled and began to pace. "She knew you were there, she's planning something and not telling me".

"Well spit out what you know, and maybe we can help you" Skinner said still laughing.

"Alright, well as you know Alice isn't and ordinary girl, she is probably the only thing keeping the Queen from bringing her Souls to this world" the Hatter said unwilling to tell the whole story.

"Well since hat for brains here wont tell you the story I will" the Cheshire Cat said suddenly appearing. "Our Miss Alice is the only person that we know of, that can sufficiently use magic. That is how she was able to get to Wonderland, she never came through her dreams like most. She is also the only one who can bring the dead from Wonderland to Earth. If the Queen finds a way to make Alice use her powers to bring that army to life, you better hope that the Queen doesn't kill her. If she does kill her after Alice lets out the souls, well let's just say we are all doomed," the cat said with a laugh.

"So we have to protect Alice, at all costs" Sawyer said trying to sustain a smiled.

"Well one of you is going to have to keep her with you at all times" The Cheshire cat grinned.

"What about the Hatter?" Skinner asked hoping to spoil Sawyers chance with Alice. Skinner really didn't care to send his charm towards her, instead he would rather ruin Sawyers chance just to see how far it could go.

"He could, but it wouldn't take anyone long to kill him" the cat grinned, suppressing his laughter.

"Then let's put our dear Mr. Sawyer to the test, after all he was trained by Allen Quartermain himself," Mina said with a smirk. Sawyer smiled and stood proudly, as the Cheshire cat slowly disappeared into thin air.

"So Sawyer, you better get to Alice, she is at her weakest right now" Dr. Jeylke said, Sawyer nodded with a smile and left the room.

"Well what do we do now?" Skinner asked impatiently (and he had just turned visible again).

"We set a coarse for Kenya" the Hatter said.

"Why there?" Nemo asked.

"Because I have a feeling Alice has a little score to settle with our Queen" the Hatter ginned.

Sawyer was sitting on a chair next to Alice's bed, she was still sound asleep. Sawyer couldn't keep from starring, ever since he left everything he loved in America; he had been looking for a new life and a new love. Mina was unfortunately not interested and she was at least a few hundred years older than he was. He then looked at the mirror Alice had come out of, he didn't know what came over him but he got up to take a closer look. At first he thought he had just saw his own image, but when he looked closer he saw a spade had been burnt into the very center of the mirror. It seemed to be behind the glass, but it burned a bright black. He was suddenly taken by surprise when he heard Alice shift in her sleep, he looked back at her just in time to see her eye's flutter open. At first she just let out a low groan, but after she had gotten use to her pain she sat up and looked around.

"I think I missed a few things," Alice said looking at Sawyer. Alice then quickly jumped up and left the room with Sawyer trailing behind her.

"Wait, your supposed to be resting, you go pretty badly hurt" Sawyer told her.

"Well we have bigger problems than me," Alice said as she stopped at the Hatter room. Alice knocked on the door, and she was greeted by the groggy Hatter.

"Alice, Sawyer, what's going on?" he asked.

"They found a way in," Alice said simply and the Hatter was wide-awake.


End file.
